Living Like A Dream
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: YUNJAE! Genre : Maybe little ? angst, romance.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_Title : __Living Like A Dream_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is __ours (Kim Ji Hee/ Kei and Jung Ha Ni)__._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**Nae-ga giyeo-khae neomu sarang-haet-deon naye yeojaraneun geol giyeo-khae neomankeumeun****  
**

_I remember that you're my woman who I__really love__..__  
__I remember.. just you..__  
_

**-CHAPTER ****1****-**

"Yunnie, cepat kemari," teriak seorang namja cantik sambil berlari menuju sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sementara seseorang yang dipanggil Yunnie tadi hanya segera menyusul namja cantik yang memanggilnya tadi dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ya, Jaejoongie. Kau ini semangat sekali. Aku sampai lelah mengikutimu berlari dari tadi," ucap namja yang dipanggil Yunnie atau yang bernama asli Jung Yunho ini pada namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya sehingga namja itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Ya, Jung Yunho, kau kan sudah berjanji padaku, kalau seharian ini kau mau menemaniku pergi ke taman bermain. Jadi jangan protes," kesal Jaejoong. Oke, kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jung Yunho selain menuruti keinginan namja cantiknya ini. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa Jaejoong akan mendiamkannya selama seminggu.

"Ne ne, arraso. Sekarang kau mau kemana, hm?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin naik itu," kata Jaejoong penuh semangat sambil menunjuk sebuah roller coaster. Yunho yang melihat itu sedikit bergidik. Tidak menyangka kekasih cantiknya itu akan meminta naik benda seperti itu.

"Mwo, kau yakin?" tanya Yunho lagi memastikan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang sedang memohon pada tuannya. Bukannya Yunho takut atau apa, tapi dia hanya memikirkan namja cantik itu. Seingatnya dulu mereka pernah naik itu juga, namun setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung pusing dan muntah-muntah.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan. Kim Jaejoong, sang namja cantik yang usianya satu tahun di bawah Yunho ini merupakan sosok namja yang ceria dan dapat bergaul dengan teman-temannya dengan baik. Sementara, Jung Yunho merupakan sosok namja tampan yang sangat diidolakan di sekolahnya. Namun, tidak ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali, sehingga saat penerimaan siswa baru di Dong Bang High School, dia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Sejak itu, dia selalu melakukan pendekatan terhadap namja cantik itu, dan betapa senangnya Yunho saat namja cantik itu membalas perasaannya.

Kembali ke acara pasangan ini. Yunho pun menuruti keinginan Jaejoong naik roller coaster itu, dan seperti dugaannya. Setelah naik itu, Jaejoong kembali pusing dan muntah-muntah seperti yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Yunho segera membeli air mineral untuk Jaejoong dan mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di sebuah bangku yang memang tersedia di taman bermain tersebut.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong sedikit tenang.

"Ne, gwenchana. Yun, sekarang ayo kita…,"

"Tidak, kita pulang sekarang," kata Yunho tegas memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi, aku masih mau main,"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku tidak ingin membuat orangtuamu khawatir. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Yunho tegas. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong hanya diam dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Memang dia bisa saja merengek seperti biasanya, tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Yunho yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa dilawan bahkan dengan rengekannya sekalipun. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho menuju parkiran masih dengan muka cemberut yang malah menambah kesan imut namja cantik tersebut.

Sampai di mobil audi hitamnya yang terparkir dengan manis di parkiran, Yunho membukakan pintu dan Jaejoong pun masuk. Setelah itu, Yunho sendiri masuk ke bagian kemudi. Namun, saat hendak memasang sabuk pengamannya, pandangan Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih setia menekuk wajahnya. Melihat itu, Yunho segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong, menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong agar menghadapnya dan langsung mengecup sekilas bibir cherry milik Jaejoong yang sangat menggodanya itu. Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu, wajah Jaejoong langsung menjadi merah. Walaupun dia sudah sering mendapat ciuman dari Yunho, namun tetap saja kelakuan Yunho yang satu ini selalu berhasil membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Yu-Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap.

"Hanya berusaha agar kekasih cantikku ini tidak marah lagi," jawab Yunho santai yang malah membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. Untuk menutupi hal itu, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan marah lagi, ne? Aku janji besok kita akan kencan lagi seperti ini," kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Melihat itu, Yunho hanya membalas tersenyum dan segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

Sayangnya di tengah jalan, mobil Yunho sedikit mengalami masalah. Ban belakang mobil Yunho tidak sengaja menginjak benda tajam yang ada di tengah jalan, sehingga kempes. Yunho yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mobilnya segera berhenti di pinggir jalan dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, sial. Siapa yang membuang benda tajam seperti ini di tengah jalan?" kata Yunho kesal. Hari sudah cukup malam, pasti tidak ada bengkel yang buka. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus mengganti sendiri ban yang bocor tersebut dengan ban cadangan yang memang tersedia di bagasi belakangnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari kalau Yunho sedang kesulitan, segera turun dan membantu Yunho mengganti ban mobilnya tersebut. Memang memakan waku cukup lama mengingat keduanya sama-sama amatir dalam urusan mengganti ban, namun berhasil. Setelah itu, Yunho segera mengantar Jaejoong pulang karena waktu sudah sangat larut. Sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya dan bersiap-siap turun. Melihat itu, Jaejoong hanya heran dan bertanya pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku bantu menjelaskan pada orangtuamu kenapa kita terlambat. Aku akan minta maaf karena ini memang salahku mengantarmu pulang sampai selarut ini," kata Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya dan segera menahan Yunho.

"Ah, ani. Tidak usah. Jam segini biasanya keluargaku sudah tidur," jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil memegang tangan Yunho yang hendak memasuki pagar rumahnya.

"Tapi….,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Orangtuaku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti ini. Kau pulang saja dan istirahat ne? Kau pasti lelah," kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar itu, Yunho hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Namun, melihat senyuman Jaejoong, ia menjadi ikut tersenyum dan menuruti kata kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit bingung dengan Jaejoong, pasalnya selama tiga bulan menjalin hubungan, Jaejoong selalu membuat alasan saat Yunho ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Yunho hanya sering mengantar Jaejoong pulang, namun tidak pernah masuk atau berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong. Namun, Yunho saat ini tidak memusingkan hal itu.

Setelah memastikan Yunho pulang, Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Semua orang termasuk Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Dibalik sikap cerianya di depan orang lain tersebut, dalam hati sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menangis setiap kali pulang ke rumahnya. Sikap cerianya itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Jaejoong memang mempunyai banyak teman karena sikap cerianya itu, namun ia tidak pernah merasa benar-benar dekat dengan teman-temannya tersebut. Hanya Yunho, orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, namun ia belum siap jika harus menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho.

Pelan-pelan, Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Jaejoong pulang sampai selarut ini.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya seseorang dengan nada dingin saat Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya tersebut.

"Ap-appa. A-aku…," kata Jaejoong tergagap saat mengetahui bahwa Appanyalah yang berada di situ.

"Jawab Kim Jaejoong!" bentak sang appa.

"A-aku tadi keluar bersama teman," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Rumah ini punya peraturan kau tahu, dan dengan seenaknya kau pulang selarut ini," kata sang appa membentaknya lagi. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya melihat sang appa seperti itu.

"I-itu ka-karena….."

PLAK

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjelaskan kata-katanya, sang Appa atau sudah menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Jaejoong hanya meringis menahan perih pada pipinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ini. Bukankah hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya sejak kecil.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kim Jaejoong!" bentak sang appa tadi. Namun Jaejoong tetap diam dan tak bergeming. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat appanya. Walaupun appanya menyuruhnya menjelaskan sesuatu, namun appanya sama sekali tidak akan mempercayainya. Jadi, saat ini diam hanyalah hal yang terbaik.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaejoong, siap melayangkan tamparannya lagi, namun sebelum sempat menggerakkan tangannya, seseorang menahan tangan Mr. Kim sehingga pergerakannya menjadi terbatas.

"Yeobo, sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan dia. Jangan buang-buang waktu dan tenagamu dengan mengurusi anak sepertinya," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah .

"Ne, kau benar, chagi. Dia sama saja dengan ibunya. Pelacur," kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Mr. Kim dengan ringannya. Setelah itu, keduanya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di samping pintu rumahnya. Mungkin kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Mr dan Mrs Kim, namun tidak bagi Jaejoong. Kata-kata itu lebih menyakitkan daripada tamparan dan semua cacian yang selama ini diterima oleh Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari, air mata yang sejak tadi Jaejoong tahan mengalir begitu saja. Jaejoong pun terduduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Jaejoong menangis merenungi nasibnya. Ia sadar bahwa keberadaannya memang tidak diinginkan di keluarga ini. Dia lahir dari hasil perjodohan appa dan ummanya. Umma kandungnya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan sejak itu ia diasuh oleh ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan yang sekarang ini. Dari awal, appanya memang sudah tidak menyetujui perjodohan dengan umma kandungnya itu. Sehingga appanya pun tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Jaejoong sebagai anaknya, demikian pula dengan yang merupakan ibu tiri Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tanpa disadarinya sejak tadi, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Jaejoong masih tidak sadar saat melewati orang itu, sampai orang itu menyapanya.

"Hyung," panggil orang itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu segera menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, Kibummie. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Kibum merasa sakit melihat senyuman Jaejoong itu. Kibum tahu kalau selama ini Jaejoong sangat menderita karena hampir setiap malam dia mendengar suara isakan Jaejoong dari kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum. Kibum benar-benar merasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyuman itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne, gwenchana. Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi padanya, "Ini sudah malam Kibumie. Lekaslah tidur," lanjut Jaejoong. Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Kibum adalah adik tiri Jaejoong yang lahir dari pernikahan appanya dengan Mrs. Kim yang sekarang ini. Berbeda dengan orangtuanya, Kibum sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti Hyungnya sendiri. Dia ingin sekali Jaejoong berbagi masalah dengannya, namun Jaejoong selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja, seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Melihat itu, Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat Jaejoong sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Kibum hanya menghela napas dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Di dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong segera membenamkan kepalanya di kasurnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pelacur, kata-kata appanya itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua keadaan ini. Dia masih bisa terima dengan semua perlakuan kasar appa dan cacian dari eomma tirinya, namun tidak dengan kata-kata itu.

Dalam tangisnya itu, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi memendam masalah ini sendirian dan ingin bertemu Yunho untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Segera saja dia bangkit, mencuci wajahnya yang sudah berantakan karena menangis dan keluar menuju ke apartemen Yunho. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan waktu yang sudah sangat larut. Pikirannya kali ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia berjalan menuju ke apartemen Yunho yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah sampai, jaejoong segera masuk ke bangunan itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong. Dari ujung lorong tersebut dia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat ini Yunho, orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang memeluk seorang gadis cantik. Melihat itu, air mata kembali meluncur dari mata indah Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa jam tangan yang dipakainya, yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Yunho lepas dan terjatuh. Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli apapun, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah pergi ke tempat yang jauh di mana hanya ada dia sendiri.

**MORNING**

Pagi itu, Yunho keluar dari apartemennya dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia tersenyum senang di depan cermin karena hari inipun dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoongienya lagi. Orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Yunho segera berjalan di lorong itu, namun sampai di ujung lorong, tanpa sengaja kakinya menyentuh sesuatu.

Yunho menunduk untuk melihat benda itu dan mengambilnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat benda itu. Itu adalah jam tangan milik Jaejoong yang merupakan hadiah darinya saat ulang tahun Jaejoong lalu. Itu adalah jam khusus yang Yunho pesan, jadi tidak mungkin ada kembarannya. Jadi Yunho sangat yakin kalau itu adalah milik Jaejoong. Seketika perasaan tidak enak langsung menyergapinya. Yunho segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Yunho. Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh sampai akhirnya dia berada di depan rumah Jaejoong. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya, nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Berkali-kali ia mencobanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menjawab ponselnya tersebut.

Yunho yang mendadak berubah menjadi panik, segera turun dari mobil audi hitamnya dan segera akan memencet bel rumah Jaejoong. Tapi, sebelum bel rumah tersebut ditekan, ada seseorang yang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dari pakaiannya yang juga seragam, Yunho berpikir bahwa orang itu juga akan berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Annyeong, ada keperluan apa?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kibum.

"Ah annyeong. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Apa dia ada?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, sepertinya dia ada di kamarnya. Tumben sepagi ini Hyung belum bangun, mungkin sedang kurang enak badan," jawab Kibum. Saat itu Kibum hanya berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin masih memikirkan kejadian semalam sehingga dia belum keluar kamar.

"Kau adik Jaejoong? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne, aku Kim Kibum, adiknya Jaejoong Hyung. Masuklah. Appa dan ummaku sudah berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi sekali, jadi santai saja," kata Kibum mepersilakan Yunho masuk, "ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" lanjut Kibum sambil membawa Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku Jung Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong," jawab Yunho seadanya. Pikirannya masih kalut, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jaejoongnya sekarang ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, Jae Hyung mempunyai kekasih. Aku baru tahu," jawab Kibum.

"Ne," kata Yunho sedikit bingung. Jadi selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada keluarganya, begitulah pikir Yunho.

Mereka pun sampai di depan kamar Jaejoong. Kibum kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Jae Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Ada Yunho yang sedang mencarimu, Hyung," kata Kibum sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Sampai beberapa saat mereka berdua mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Panik yang Yunho rasakan beberapa waktu lalu kembali menyergapinya. Segera saja Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan terkejut karena keadaan kamar tersebut kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan ada orang di dalamnya.

Kibum dan Yunho pun menjadi panik, kemudian mencari Jaejoong ke seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut, namun tetap saja mereka berdua tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Kibum dan Yunho saat ini benar-benar panik, bahkan mereka lupa kalau saat ini mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, apa peduli mereka, mencari Jaejoong sekarang ini adalah prioritas utama. Kibum yang sudah kelelahan kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung kau di mana? Apa kau pergi karena kejadian semalam?" lirih Kibum yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

"Kejadian semalam?" tanya Yunho bingung. Kibum kemudian melihat Yunho, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Yunho. Kemudian Kibum pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang selama ini dialami oleh Jaejoong termasuk kejadian tadi malam. Yunho yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoongnya yang selama ini selalu terlihat ceria di depannya ternyata menyimpan rahasia seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin saja semalam setelah kejadian itu, dia ke tempatku dan melihat kejadian waktu aku sedang bersama dengan Jessica," tebak Yunho.

"Darimana Hyung tahu kalau Jae Hyung ke tempatmu?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku menemukan ini di lorong apartemenku tadi pagi. Ini adalah hadian ulang tahun dariku untuk Jaejoong," kata Yunho sambil menujukkan jam tangan itu pada Kibum.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan Jessica? Siapa dia? Jangan bilang kau selingkuh di belakang Hyungku," selidik Kibum.

"Bukan. Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Jessica itu adik sepupuku. Kemarin malam dia datang ke tempatku karena baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, jadi aku menghiburnya," jelas Yunho.

"Jadi Jaejoong Hyung mungkin salah paham melihat kejadian itu," kata Kibum.

"Ne. Ah, lebih baik sekarang ini kita mencari Jaejoong. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yunho pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku ikut Hyung," jawab Kibum.

"Ne, ayo cepat,"

Mereka berdua pun segera mencari Jaejoong ke seluruh kota Seoul itu, namun nihil. Tempat demi tempat yang sering Jaejoong datangi sudah mereka datangi satu persatu. Namun, keberadaan Jaejoong tetap saja tidak diketahui. Yunho dan Kibum sudah berkali-kali menelepon ponsel Jaejoong, namun ponsel tersebut tidak aktif. Tanpa terasa hari sudah sangat larut, namun hal ini tidak menyurutkan semangat Kibum dan Yunho mencari Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar sangat khawatir pada Jaejoongnya saat ini. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh itu, orang yang selalu kelihatan ceria didepannya namun sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Yunho ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini dan mengatakan bahwa Yunho akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**Shi-gani chinado neoye sumkyeo-ri nama neol kanjikha-go ****machi**** naye pume ankyeoi-nneun geotcheoreom**

****

_As time have passed, I treasure you because your breathing remains the same__  
__It is as if you're still __in my arms_

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menegak air mineral sampai habis dari botolnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang namja lagi yang juga tampan dan berjidat lebar. Raut kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Hahh, capek sekali hari ini. Pertandingan melawan mahasiswa baru tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Mereka lumayan hebat," kata namja berjidat lebar yang bernama Park Yoochun tadi.

"Ne, sepertinya kita akan mendapat anggota baru yang hebat, Chun," kata namja bermata musang yang ternyata adalah Yunho itu.

Yunho dan Yoochun bersahabat sejak mereka masuk ke Shinki University. Mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke dalam klub basket. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua. Penasaran kenapa dua namja tampan ini kelelahan? Mereka baru saja bertanding basket untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru tersebut. Dan sekarang ini mereka sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang yang ada di belakang kampus tersebut.

"Hei, Yun. Kau sudah lihat? Mahasiswa baru di kampus kita banyak yang menarik," kata Yoochun.

"Kau mulai lagi, huh? Dasar playboy. Aku akan bilang Junsu jika pacar tersayangnya ini mulai melirik orang lain," jawab Yunho menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Yun. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kau ini kan sudah mahasiswa, carilah seseorang yang pantas untukmu. Awas kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Junsu," kata Yoochun. Junsu adalah namjachingu Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai sejak tiga tahun lalu," jawab Yunho.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Yoochun terkejut karena mendapat jawaban yang terduga dari sahabatnya. Selama ini yang Yoochun tahu, Yunho adalah orang yang sedikit tertutup mengenai masalah cinta. Namun tiba-tiba dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seseorang sejak tiga tahun lalu. Tentu saja hal ini tidka disia-siakan Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membicarakannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Junsu juga hari ini menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini kan?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat ini, dia tidak ingin kembali mengingat orang yang tiga tahun lalu menghilang. Jangan kira Yunho menyerah mencari Jaejoong. Tidak, Yunho tidak pernah menyerah mencari Jaejoong. Setiap hari sepulang kuliah, sejak tiga tahun lalu dia selalu pergi mencari kekasihnya itu, namun sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ne, sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini. Ah itu dia," kata Yoochun ketika melihat Junsu dari kejauhan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yunho ikut mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok Junsu tersebut. Namun, matanya melebar ketika melihat orang yang berada di sebelah Junsu. Dia tidak mungkin salah, sosok itu adalah sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Wajah, postur, dan warna rambut semuanya tidak berubah sejak Yunho terkahir kali melihatnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Chunnie," panggil Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya, "Ah Yunho Hyung, annyeong," lanjut Junsu ketika melihat Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar sapaan Junsu dan langsung mengalihkan matanya menuju orang yang dia yakini adalah Jaejoong. Namun Yunho bingung, kenapa Jaejoong tidak menyapanya.

"Ne, kau darimana, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku baru dari kelas. Oh ya, kenalkan ini teman baruku, namanya…..,"

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong, memotong ucapan Junsu.

"Kau kenal dia, Hyung?" tanya Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersentak saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"Ah, ne. Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya yang menurut Yunho tidak berbeda dengan tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho,"

"Jung Yunho? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa namja yang satu ini bisa tahu namanya.

**TBC or END?**

_Annyeong..*bows*_

_Saya kembali dengan ff baru.. #dihajar readers.. Maaf saya balik bawa ff baru ditengah utang-utang FF saya yang lain._

_FF ini adalah ff kolaborasi saya sama temen saya, __**Jung Ha Ni**__.. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya __**Jaejoong**__ yang __**Living Like A Dream**__, yang jadi __**OSTnya Dr. Jin**__..^^_

_Mau lanjut atau end, kami serahkan sama readers…._

_Kalau jumlah review yang minta lanjut lebih dari 10, kami akan lanjutkan ff ini.. Tapi kalau kurang, entahlah, belum terpikirkan hahaha..Mungkin ga akan lanjut..^^_

_Akhirnya, RCL pliss ^^.. Kamsahamnida.. *bows*_


End file.
